Alebrije
Alebrije is an abstract magical creature, Alebrije is a Dragon & a core member of Team Legend. The creature belongs to the [[Alebrije (Species)|'Alebrije' species]], which effectively serves as his namesake; his real name, as yet unknown, is supposedly difficult for humans to pronounce. Alebrije may appear monstrous, but is actually quite gentle and kind, albeit naive & air-headed. History Appearance Alebrije's appearance changes depending on who sees him. To his friends, Alebrije appears as a vaguely horse-like entity with a long, almost reptilian neck and a similarly long, similarly reptilian appearing tail. Although the artstyle of Legend Quest depicts them as pointy ears of Blue, Alebrije also has mantis-like antennae. Alebrije also has red hair & 2 eyebrows sported during the original movies. His legs are modeled after the webbed legs of Frogs and as such have a distinct shade of green. In Legend Quest, Alebrije yes longer has four legs & is now a being with muscular, green, semi-humanoid hands and reptilian legs. Alebrije's head Orange Mouth & Nose is rather Small & much of it is dominated by his two eyes, although in Legend Quest, his eyes are rather normal looking. Lastly, Alebrije has little, but ineffectual ladybug-like wings. Most notably about his appearance is his color scheme. Alebrije skin is a ringed pattern of pinks & blues/purples. This color scheme carries over into whatever anyone perceives Alebrije as, whether it be a supernatural creature or a common kitten. This becomes a running gag throughout the series, with various townsfolk remarking that Alebrije is an odd looking animal, with Alebrije has a tail himself sometimes getting upset that they don't see him as a noble Magical creature. Personality and traits A kind and gentle soul, Alebrije is cheerful, upbeat, playful, friendly & caring. Good-natured and jovial, Abelrije is almost never upset, even in dire situations he retains a level of optimism and happiness unseen by his fellow members of Team Legend. Even though he can come off as dimwitted or even stupid, Alebrije occasionally dispatches sage-like wisdom and has been shown to truly understand his friends on a deeper, emotional level that the more technically inclined, logical minded Leo could not. Alebrije has a Good habit of assuming his fellow friends have the same abilities of him, such as being able to smell portals and such. Although his more carefree and easy going spirit often clashed with Leo's more head strong and sometimes reckless spirit, Alebrije never once showed ill will towards his friend, and only showed him kindness and good will, showing that Alebrije doesn't like to hold grudges. Alebrije's personality in the La Leyenda series was radically different and completely opposite in many areas. While still a kindhearted soul, Alebrije was actually quite intelligent and studious, having read every book in the Manors library prior to meeting Leo. Cool, calm and collected, Alebrije was someone of the straight man of his circle of friends. Always calling out Xochitl Teodora & Don Andrés of Ghosts for their antics and playfully teasing the both of them. The most mature and level headed member of the team, Alebrije supplied the role of a caring older boy to much of his friends. He was quite protective over Finado & Moribunda & went out of his way to make sure the twins were safe and protected, but at the same time instilled them with vulgar advice, such as telling them to spot a Friend peeing while they were flying over Xochimilco. At the same time, he was quite caring over Teodora, despite his constant teasing of her. A trait he shares with his Legend Quest incarnation is his ability to see person for ho they really are underneath whatever rough exterior they may have, such as when he convinced Teodora that she was a good person. Alebrije has been shown to have a theatrical and slightly eccentric side. He energetically ran his own "quiz show" when forcing Leonardo to go through his trials. Despite this, Alebrije is more often then not a more quiet and laid back individual. Relationships To be written Alternate forms Alebrije's appearance changes depending on who views him. It's been implied multiple times that the form others view him as depends on their personality, but the specifics haven't been confirmed. Equipment and items To be written Appearances Movies *''La Leyenda de la Nahuala'' *''La Leyenda de la Llorona'' *''La Leyenda de las Momias'' *''La Leyenda del Chupacabras'' Legend Quest *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy (Mention) *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent & the Egg Trivia * "Alebrije" is the name for numerous abstract creatures sculpted by the Oaxacan artist Pedro Linares, distinguishable by their bright and varied coloration and abstract anatomies'''. '''This is most likely the inspiration for the Alebrije of Team Legend. * His name is unable to be pronounced by the team and his real name has never been confirmed either. Though Alebrije has mentioned that holding your tongue makes it easier to pronounce it somehow. * He has "tummy problems," that involve him throwing up, mentioned randomly in The Serpent & the Egg. * A running gag is that Alebrije gets irritated if he is not seen as something "noble." Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Category:La Leyenda del Chupacabras Characters Category:A Category:Alebrijes